Image colorization is a technique often used in graphical design, medical imagery, and soldier vision systems to apply color to a monochrome image. Image colorization may involve using a small number of color samples to reconstruct a high resolution color image. Previous colorization techniques may create desaturated, blurry, or falsely colored images.
Therefore, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for colorizing images.